Carnival of rust
by Bella0410
Summary: 16 years old Ciel Phantomhive is being haunted by a nightmare. Again. When he wakes up, there's a burning desire within his body, mind and soul. And theres'a a certain person he desires... M for mature content(language, sex scenes) in next chapters
1. Chapter 1

First of all sorry for my bad English. It is not my native language so there probably is a whopping number of mistakes in the text. Please write in comments what is wrong and what is right. It will help me to learn new things. :)

I didn't know how to entitle the story so I used the name of a song by Poets of the fall. It was kind of inspiration for me to write this fanfic.

I have two more chapters to translate and I guess I will publish them soon. Mature content appears in the last of them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Darkness. Sparkling, rapidly flooding darkness sliding through his sinful thoughts. Absorbing every fear and hope. Piercing the skin. Wandering through the whole body with its rough tentacles.

A weak moan. When is it going to end?

It's so stuffy there. So terribly stuffy!

This darkness is haunting him. Resounding in the deepest nooks of his soul.

With every breath he's absorbing this painful darkness. Letting it crystalize in his lungs and mix with his own blood.

He's cloaked with icy-cold black smoke.

Scream.

He will never escape. His body has stiffened. He cannot even feel his fingertips.

He cannot feel anything.

Only the blackness getting heavier and heavier, crushing his chests. Making him cry.

He's out of breath. He needs to escape. How? It's overwhelming him. Smothering him. Killing him! But even so... He feels that this is how it shoul be. He should belong to this darkness. Absorb it. Let it soak him in.

He's fighting with this thought, refusing it.

He cannot breathe. This is how it ends... This is the end.

Ciel Phantomhive is rapidly sitting on his bed, drawing a breath with a loud whistle. His left palm grasping the neck. His heart palpitating as if it tried to break out of his chest. Sweaty drops dancing on his forehead. That's fine... The most important is that he's again in his own body.

Gasping heavily he's looking around the room sunk into darkness, as if he was looking for the hidden tentacles. But the shadows aren't hiding anyone's presence. He's all alone.

He's closing his eyes and falling on the pillows. It was only just a bad dream. Another nightmare. He's smiling bitterly. Why didn't he get use to it? He's been tyrranized by nightmares for past six years. Though once they were different... Former he was seeing those days time and time again. Pain. Tears. Bars. People's whispers. Blades. Wounds. Loneliness. Not a long time ago these memories started to fade. They were still inside of him but somehow muted. Hidden in the furthest corners of his mind. Pushed out by something new. Something scary. The darkness. Awareness of the darkness which lasts by his side. Incessantly. And some time ago it started bringing closer to him. Started surrounding him and penetrating his mind with every passing day. It scares him. Same as the prospect of spending the eternity inside the beast's bowels. So why does he think of it all the time? Why does he tremble thinking of the darkness wandering under his skin? And why does he smother the moan when the darkness slightly touches him in reality? When it unites with him while taking the order.

He's snorting scornfully. Unity! Unity with a filthy demon.

Absurdity! It seems he's lost his mind! That's all because of this insomniac fever!

Why is there still so stuffy? He's turning over, pulling aside crumpled sheets.

He's waiting patiently till this strange state pases. Fear. Excitement. Blood buzzing in veins. Pressure down his stomach. Premonition that something very important will happen in a while. And awareness of the darkness, bigger and more engulfing than ever.

He's raising his head up to look around restlessnessly.

Emptiness.

Why the hell is there so terribly stuffy?

He's jumping onto the floor with fury. He's walking to the nearest window, pulling heavy curtains and becoming motionless when seeing his reflection in the pane. Stamp in his right eye is burning more than usually. That's why he's feeling like he was in flames...

He's closing his eyes and leaning forehead against the pane.  
Keep calm... The heart's again beating like a drum. What the hell is happening? He's known this state. Lately he's experienced it more frequently. But he's never plunged in it so deeply. He's got a hunch that this time it will not pass. Shit... What's wrong with it? What's wrong with the contract?

Heat... He's tearing the shirt on his chests with a nervous move and flying into a rage. He can no longer take it! He will suffocate!

He's opening the window widely. A cold breeze carrying rain drops. A moment of complete silence. The outside world's slept in silence under the watchful moon's stare.

Throaty moan. It doesn't help... He's still burning inside!

He's running madnessly to the next window, drawing back the curtains and letting freezing breeze inside the bedroom. He's repeating this action two more times, gasping as if he was caught again with the claws of this horrible darkness. As if it was choking him and trying to devour. Trying to penetrate completely and blow him up. As if he wanted it!

He's trembling. Cannot keep the balance. He's burying his nails in the wooden window frame. Rain drops again upon his face. The darkness is wreathing around his limbs. The cold breeze. A bitter taste on his tongue. The shadow... It's everywhere around him. Inside of him. He can feel it inside...  
What should he do now? He's lost his mind... A burning desire... Desire of what? Desire of who?  
Tears of desperation flowing upon his cheeks. He has to summon him... No, it's a madness! He doesn't know... He doesn't know why but he just has to...

Thrill. Spasm. He's falling on his knees.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

_Come feed the rain_  
_Cos I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust_

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review. I will appreciate every comment. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm finally uploading the second chapter. Though it was written long ago, I had no time to publish it.  
Thanks to my Beta reader, **CarnivorousRaven**, this one is gramatically better than the previous one.  
Once again - thank you for help, Karasu! :)

* * *

There was a strange, unpleasant, itchy feeling at the end of his tongue. What do they call it? Anger, irritation, annoyance? Certainly, Sebastian Michaelis was annoyed. He had spent a few hours looking for reasons of this untypical, for a demon, state. But his searches were absolutely fruitless.

Well, it couldn't be all about the brand new crockpot set which had been broken in the morning by Mey-Rin, nor about the bushes of Bocchan's favorite white roses, blasted by Finnian. He supposed that the reason wasn't Bard's kitchen experiments and completely charred tiling, as well. In the end, he had overcome all those little problems, and the rest of the day had proceeded according to the schedule.

He hung up his butler tail-coat back to the wardrobe and had a seat at his rustic wooden desk, in order to read the new cookbook given to him by Agni. Sebastian really didn't think that typically spicy Hindu dishes would suit Bocchan's taste, but it might help him learn something new. No one knows what the future holds. Only thanks to Sebastian's relentless readiness for unpredicted events he could still be one hell of butler.

He knitted his brows with consternation. Something was wrong. As if the temperature of the room had suddenly grown. He took off his tie and rolled up sleeves. Had he overdone with heating? Strange...

After opening the book he suddenly felt somehow dizzy. He pressed his fingers to the temples. What was that?

Unexpectedly he smelled in the air the sweetest, the most beautiful smell he had ever felt. Hundreds of flower species put in a huge bunch cloaking a juicy secret. Unusual fruit flavored with bittersweet

destiny seeds. This mixture of good and evil – sugar and bitterness, calm and ecstasy – watered his mouth.

Only one thing could have smelled like this – as if it had combined all of the world's miracles under the bitter coat of revenge. This endless wonder owing its life only to him – his Bocchan's soul.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, thinking about this one-off valuable human's shred hidden inside of an useless body shell. If only he could reach it, entwine it, trammel it and never let go. If he could slave it and absorb it slowly, savor it. Wander inside of it, look for the most interesting pieces on a weak goblin of the humanity. How he desired to comb this tiny soul's abyss, caress its flaws and hold its sins in his arms like they were his lovers.

That was enough. His mind came to the surface of reality. The moment would come soon. Patience, the bigger the hunger, the better the meal. He smirked a little.  
Meanwhile, he should check what had happened to the Earl, and why his soul had let out this beautiful scent so suddenly.

He stood up and froze immediately, looking in surprise at his bare hands. The stamp was lightning as bright as never before, sending waves of heat up his arm.  
Sebastian slightly parted his lips, understanding what had just happened – the contract's strengthening.

Regardless of who the human and the demon are, the deal between them gets stronger day by day and bring them closer to one another. It's some kind of human soul's preparation to the total annihilation. Humans begin to realize that it's ineluctable and in the end becomes ready to unite with his demon.  
These puzzling creatures need some time to understand consequences of their own choices. It was quite funny for Sebastian to look upon their faces when the moment was coming. Most of his victims apprehended that shortly they were going to be deprived of their immortal souls. But some of them were fully aware of what they had done, and when the contract was fulfilled, it was somehow enjoyable for them to be destroyed. He didn't meet many humans who reacted like this, but their awareness, preparedness, and will made their souls even tastier. And then, if Ciel Phantomhive had just accepted that one day he would become in unity with his demon, his delectable soul would be...

"SEBASTIAN!"

The demon opened his eyes wider. If he had a heart, it would probably would be beating in a frenzied state. He had never expected this moment would come.

An ominous smile appeared on his face.

With no hesitation he ran out of his room to help his Young Master.

* * *

_Yeah, feed the rain_  
_'Cos without your love my life ain't nothing, but this carnival of rust_


End file.
